


A Touch Of Fate

by TheSilentWriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Biker Levi, Cuddling, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, F/F, French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gentleman Eren, Levi Has A Sweet Tooth, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Build, Tags will be added as the story progressess, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentWriter/pseuds/TheSilentWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see, it is true to find your one and only with a single touch but it doesn't work until you wake up one day and end up with a tattoo on your wrist with the amout of people you are allowed to touch to get their memories of each other. That was one downfall, the second? You don't get it so it's like you're watching a movie together and see both sides. You only see your side, so if you were deeply in love with that person and they hated you. You wouldn't know they hated you unless they told you. And you learn what they knew of that person and how they interacted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After his third alarm clock call he had a certain female come up and wake him, sometimes it was very hard for this teen to get up in the morning.  
  
This morning, however, he had decided that it wasn't worth it to get up. That is, until a certain strawberry blonde dripped water onto his head, eliciting a sharp sound from his lips. "Oi!" The male shouted, shooting up into a sitting position, using the blanket to dry his face off. "What in the hell was that for!" He shouted at her, his thin upper lip curling into a faint snarl before he let his harsh expression filter away as the female, who acted too much like his mother, raised a brow and placed a slender hand on her hip and bent a little towards him to get in his face, " Get up, Riv. Ten minuets before I /make/ you get up and out of this house!" She then gave a warm smile, poked his nose softly and went off to make the males coffee.  
  
In a matter of ten minutes the teen had gotten dressed, had his cup of coffee - which was beautifully made as per usual, and was off to school. "Damn it Petra..." Levi muttered underneath his breath but the soft cloud that formed would have been his enemy and given away his cover if she was with him. His hands were stuffed in his jacket pockets and sharp gray eyes narrowed against the wind that was blowing his clothes and hair around.  
  
During his walk around the school halls, he thought about what teachers he may encounter of having, maybe there would be one that shone out to him and he might actually get along with, especially with his sharp and bitter attitude that many found too truthful. He found it hard to take information but did his best to do all he could to understand due to the fact his reading was not as great as every one elses. There was some things that clicked but some he needed to sit and do more work on. His biggest fails but successes was Maths.  
  
The first bell rang through the school and Levi glanced at his new time table, French room 64 - not bad. He then turned over the paper to see the map and glanced towards it before stuffing it into his pocket and wandering about until he reached his locker, frowning slightly more than usual at a certain character that seemed off in his group of friends. Before he could stop himself from staring, Levi had made his way to his locker, making sure to hold a cloth over his hand as he turned the dial on his locker until he was able to finally slip in the code and open the door, which he was thankful It finally worked he did not want that one locker that was difficult. It wasn't until Erwin actually told him that he had to go see the Head did he realize his name was being called out, he did his best to ignore those.  
  
Blinking in response to that, the teen headed off to the office in his usual slow stroll. When he reached the office he sat down in one of the two seats that were left vacant due to a familiar character sitting on the chair that was to the edge - Levi sat on the other side so the middle chair kept them apart. His posture was stiff, as if he was uncomfortable with this room, which he mostly was since the only time he had been sent there it was because he was either in trouble or being blamed for trouble.  
  
\----------ATOF---------

He heard his name being screamed as Eren's sea green eyes fluttered open to the morning shining through the window. With a sigh, he let his eyes adjust to the light, long eyelashes brushing the dark circles beneath his eyes as he blinked away the sleep he had awoken from. On the bright side, he never needed an alarm because the dream always woke him up right on time. The boy slid out of bed, pulling the covers out of his way, so he could get ready for the day.  
   
It was his first day of college and after a lot of trouble getting everything settled, he could finally go. His parents had pulled a lot of strings to make this happen on their budget, and his older sister Mikasa had even helped out. A grin spread across his face as he went to the bathroom. After a quick steaming shower, he combed his brown hair, though it hung lower and looked darker when wet it was actually fairly light and shaggy.   
  
With that out of the way, he pulled on a white t-shirt that had an odd logo for a hipster company and then a pair of plain blue jeans. He walked out of his room only to be scolded by the black haired girl in the room beside him. "Eren, it's freezing outside. You need to wear something warmer!" He groaned, but returned to his room for a long sleeve shirt to wear under the t-shirt. Once he had satisfied Mikasa, he headed downstairs.  
   
He pulled on a coat and scarf as he said his goodbye's to his parents. They were so concerned about him that there expressions looked more sad than happy that he was going to college. With an eye roll and a cheeky grin, he reassured them. "Guys, I can take care of myself now." The tanned male picked up a plate and devoured the eggs and toast on it. "I'll see you guys!" He muttered with a full mouth as he pulled his shoes on. "Love you!"   
  
With that, his bag was slumped over his shoulder and he left his home for the semester, walking to the bus which took him the thirty minutes to the college he would now be staying at. Since he hadn't been there before, he walked through the hallways to get familiar with the place. A smile bloomed on his face as he ran into a group who introduced themselves and started talking with him-one of them he recognized from the bus. The male felt lucky he was already making some friends, so he didn't notice the pair of eyes on him at the moment. 

After a trip to his locker, he stared at his schedule and map. Eren had to go talk to the headmaster about his rooming since that had been the most difficult part of his venture into college. They almost hadn't had room for him, but a kid had dropped out last minute and now he was to take his place. Once he made it to the office, he informed the front desk, who called the head and then told Eren to wait for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is a quick one and I am seeing how people will react to it, It may be continued it may not, depending on what people think on the idea of it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi sat there, surprised to find that the guy who seemed familiar and was now staring at him with an adorable bright smile that showed his white teeth, that shone within the light. Levis' first thoughts were that he was cute. Yes, he was happily and openly gay and would not be affraid to admit if someone had caught his eye, Petra always taught him to be him and be happy, proud and accept who he was with who everyone else was. Anyway, as he let his eyes linger over the male he noticed he had his legs outstretched from the chair, while Levi had his crossed over each other which just let Levi know he was rather tall, or well taller than he was. He wouldn't mind making memories with this male at all, he thought. Until he finally became alive.

Erens eyes widened to hear that him and the guy who was beside him were going to live together. His own eyes glided to look at the other but his muscles tensed to find his eyes were already upon him and looking at him up and down, wait- Was he checking him out?! Erens cheeks flourished and interest built within him and tensed up his abdoment in worry but excitement. He just wanted to know who this guy was to him! Eren had five chances left to find the one he was meant to be with, and this guy seemed to already set firework and butterflies in his stomach, but he didn't want to end up wasting another chance on someone who would just play him about.  
  
You see, it is true to find your one and only with a single touch but it doesn't work until you wake up one day and end up with a tattoo on your wrist with the amout of people you are allowed to touch to get their memories of each other. That was one downfall, the second? You don't get it so it's like you're watching a movie together and see both sides. You only see your side, so if you were deeply in love with that person and they hated you. You wouldn't know they hated you unless they told you. And you learn what they knew of that person and how they interacted, and that is how Eren ended up with Jean.

Pushing past the anxiousness of having the grey eyed man look at him, the brown haired gave a smile, kicked his legs out of nervousness when he noticed he other had such a stern gaze that it was surprising to him. When the headmaster informed him the guy would be his roommate, he put on a happy face and held out his hand to him. "Hi! I'm Eren Jaeger! I hope we can get along since we'll be roommates."

Hearing such a cheerful voice send a shiver up the smaller males spine before he shot a glare to the other but was shocked to see a hand being extended towards him, really? Who knows what he did with that hand or the last time he washed it was and was he that eager to know who they were to each other? He sighed and covered his hand with his sleeves and lightly returned the hold and shook it before slithering his hand away with a tense jaw and slight look of disgust as he rolled up that sleeve a little, to remind him it was to go to the wash when he could. His eyes looked up to a see a slightly disappointing look flash across the others green eyes. He licked his lips slightly and then looked at the head teacher, " Where are the keys. I want to get settled in already." His voice was sharp and didn't hold back on the demanding tone which no body but Levi would dare to use against the head teacher but the else only nodded, smiled and passed boys two envelopes with rules and a contract to sign that any damage would be paid for and any loss of keys would be paid for too despite the fact they had two keys each.  
  
Levi was quick to leave the office, so he could grab his bag that held his clothes and a messenger bag that held his cleaning supplies as he highly doubted the bathroom, kitchen or even bed rooms would be clean. He sighed heavily as he glanced at his map to guide him to the room 845, unsure of if the bubbly male was following him to decided to glance back for a split second to only frown as he then reached their room.

He could have the manners of waiting for.. Eren was it? But instead he opened the door, stepped inside and found the room that was out of the way and threw his things on the bed and then took off the jumper he used to shake the guys hand before taking a look around the dorm they were going to live in together. Within five minuets he was scowling when he saw the bathroom and quickly got to work on cleaning it with a cloth over his mouth and one over his hair, gloves on his hands and eyes full of determination, along with his hands full with cleaning supplies.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uhm, sir? I didn't catch his name."   
  
Pixis only gave a sly smile as he watched the short male walk away. He had a lot of attitude for how short he was-it kind of intrigued Eren enough to want to know him. "His name is Rivialle Ackerman. Though he likes to go by Levi." The older man stated as Eren he picked up his own bags to begin to walk away before he was stopped by the old man talking to him again, " He doesn't like to be touched." The statement was quick and to the point, causing the words to echo in his mind, he didn't like to be touched? Has he ever touched anyone on purpose? Eren hoped that Levi would be willing to make a new set of memories or maybe even know the old ones, Eren found his memories sacred but yet it was like chocolate, too much of them then it will give you bad affects. A frown appeared on his lips as he had to pull out the map to find his way to their room, but he had already forgotten the number and had to dig around the envelope to see which caused his frown to leave since this made him drop his key and he took the time to pick it up while a girl came to help him. She had blond hair and a kind smile, introducing herself as Krista. This girl was seriously beautiful-and innocent looking. He took the key and tucked it away. "Thanks.." Looking back up, he saw a tan girl with freckles with an arm around Krista's waist. Ah. They were together. Lucky...

Wait.

Why was he jealous?

It was true he barely saw people so young to already find their one two one as he glanced at their wrists again. They held a new design on them. Each person did have their lines of how many times they can touch a person, but their are all in different designs and when you find your soul mate and feel it within your heart then you'll wake up, after you slept with them - yes in that way - and will end up with your tattoos merged to have half a design on each. Fancy, hm? Eren couldn't wait to find his own and have his tattoo merged. His lines held feathers. He wondered what Levi's was? Why did it even matter? He swore he got his hopes and imagination too caught up too quickly in far too many things.

  
Eren held a small conversation with them, talking about the school, each other and Ymir ended up sighing in annoyance and was bugging the smaller female that they were missing ' Orange is the new black' which did make Eren chuckle a little before he said his good byes and thank you to the two. As they waved he saw their tattoo - it seemed like a syringe of some sort but it worked out alright. He was finally heading in the direction of his room but stopped to see the door was closed, letting out a sigh, he pulled out the key but thought it more polite to knock first. Once he did that, he unlocked the door and walked in to see the other cleaning. "Already hard at work I see..." The statement was meant to be a light hearted joke, his things landing on the bed after he'd tossed them.

  
Levi was making sure the bathroom was sparkling, no corner left untouched by the cloths, sponges and sprays that had left fumes within the room that Levi scowled at and tightened the cloth around his mouth and nose for but as he would scrub away the image of the others bright green eyes would resurface and end up with him mindlessly scrubbing at one spot as he tried to imagine how his different emotions were and what he was like - oh God, what if he was worse of a slob than Hanji... Could anyone be worse of a slob than Hanji? With that thought popping up he was dragged back into reality by remembering what he was doing and soon enough his mind wandered into nothingness as he continued the job of cleaning until his mind would wander onto new things, old memories or just imaginings of how their first meeting could have been different.

  
When he heard the door unlock, open and close he was just finishing off by cleaning the shower head before taking off the gloves and walked back into his room to put away the cleaning supplies, he could clean his sheets and bedroom later. He came out of his room without the clothes and gloves now in a ball as he put them in the bin in their kitchen. Stopping as he looked around their kitchen he frowned and began to walk towards the others room, opened it without waiting and taking a few steps in to see Eren sat on his bed as he began to remove his belongings from his bags so he could organize them in his room. His family had already had two other bags sent over so that most of his belongings were now there and he wouldn't have any issues on being short on supplies. His eyes rested on the door that opened to reveal his new roommate. "Ah...You could have knocked, Levi." With a sigh, he set down the shirt he was holding to give the raven his attention of which he rolled his eyes, knocked on the door and looked at the male," Oi you, can you cook or not?" He wanted an answer and nothing more, his tone showed that by being sharp and to the point as he didn't want to faffing about on knowing if he would have to cook for the male as well.

  
During the time of living with Petra he did pick up on some useful things, like the laundry, cooking, better cleaning, how to cut his own hair and not make it look shabby along with other things like shopping and keeping money. Without that female Levi would still be a mess and so he was thankful for her and to let him have this opportunity of further education which he craved despite the problems of taking in a lot of information. He wanted to prove to her that she raised him well and would go on to repay her for everything she done for him. 

  
He ignored the others to-the-point attitude and crossed his arms, observing the other. "If you must know, I know how to cook. Nothing elaborate, but I can feed myself. My sister made sure I could." His shoulders shrugged and he picked his shirt back up to put it away in the closet on a hanger. The shorter male gave a nod and glanced around the room with a slight look of disgust but decided to say anything against it due to the fact he doubted he would have to end up back in that room for too long, unless it was to help the other. He may not look it but he was bought up to help all he could and those who dared to ask for help got his respect, " Good. Get ready, we're going shopping too." This caused Eren to stare at the male in shock before sighing as he couldn't object since Levi was already gone from sight.

  
The years it took for his sister to actually teach him everything weren't going to go to waste to this little man. This place wasn't exactly what he had wanted out of college so far, but he hoped that he and his roommate would get along enough for him to focus on learning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I left this one on a weird ending, that's what I think, but It is getting late and I wanted to at least update it every day, so tomorrow I will either make the next chapter or merge it with this one to add bulk to it.

Eren appreciated that the other bothered to inform him of going out and why they were, he doubted that Levi would so hearing that they were going shopping did shock Eren. It was the least Levi could do after all the irritation he was causing this new student from the fumes of chemicals that he already invaded their living areas with. He observed as the other displayed dust on his finger. Letting out a sigh, he crossed his arms over his chest to look at the other with a raised brow as he began to speak to him, no.. tell him that to do. "Eren, If you think I'll allow you to be seen with me in those clothes that I am unsure if they've seen the insides of a washing machine, then you are clearly mistaken. Get changed and hurry up, I don't like waiting."Eren was shocked at how demaning he was but simply rolled his eyes in a playful manner, but somewhat edgy and serious side to show he was already getting irked with the commanding tone, " Yeah, yeah, I'll change into something else."  
He almost wasted to add 'your majesty' on the end of that statement. /Almost/.

This wasn't the first person he met who was so commanding. There was the Mikasa and Jean always knew how to get on his nerves so it wasn't like he wasn't used to being annoyed to no end. This guy was at a different level though. It was almost as if he saw himself as some sort of government leader. Eren wondered if his parents had been in the military or something-there had to be a reason for Levi's behavior. Ah, well, he wasn't exactly a sociologist or psychologist so he doubted he would figure it out.   
  
Eren was quietly shuffling through his clothing until he found an outfit he thought would work well together despite no colour co-ordination, but he trusted his own judgement that this would be the only outfit he would have to try on and hoped that Levi would see him in today. Erens guess was that he cleaned everything that touched his skin so no one could secretly get his cells and create another one of him - if that could happen. He had slid on a white shirt with his brown checkered shirt that he happily left unbuttoned, black jeans that were ripped in a few places from his falls but did fit well with the style, and his blue vans - which were not exactly clean but who looked at shoes and demanded them to be clean anyway? It was like asking for the floor to constantly be clean! He checked the clock to find it was two forty seven before shrugging to himself, he doubted they were going to linger about until three. He sat down at the desk and used his phone as a mirror as he carefully placed a finger to his eye to bring out a coloured disk to reveal his earth brown eye with a slither of gold within it. It was a complete contrast to the vivid, deep forest in his other eye which he searched high and low to find a colour that matched nicely. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his brown eye, but people would stare at him weirdly or question him and quite honestly he didn't want that. Also, he never told anyone, but Jean would always stare into his eyes and call them beautiful.  
  
Just as Eren discarded of the out-of-date contact a certain raven came in dressed in a black jumper that looked like it would fit Eren perfectly as it hung on Levis frame nicely, chains hanging off his hidden hip and dangling down half way down his thigh as they connected to his light brown jeans that were tucked into black, ankle-high boots. Levi looked at Eren through his glasses and a raised brow as he saw Eren with the green coloured disc on his finger tip, eye lid pulled upwards and a shocked look on his face - Tch, as if Eren could be shocked compared to what Levi was seeing right now. He took a few steps forward and peered down as Eren looked up at him with a slight tinge of fear in the air before a sigh escaped Levi, " Unless you /need/ them in, leave your eye as it is." Hesitation ensued between Levis words before he mumbled out a forced, "It looks nice." Despite living with a woman who could compliment a storm in summer he found it personally hard to compliment people but they were always genuine. He glanced away for a moment and sharply turned to walk out of the room to leave a shocked Eren behind watching the back side of Levi as he left with a sparkling of red across his cheeks.

After Eren emerged from his bed room another heavy sigh came from Levi as he sat up sharply, looked at the other and got off the couch to watch Eren slip on his beanie with a smirk on Levis lips to see the two colours that made each other stand out as if battling in harmony, " Come on then, I'm hungry. We're going shopping for better food, I've seen what they've already given us and knowing you can cook, I'm not eating that shit." His voice was no longer a sharp and demanding tone but more of talking to someone he tolerated now. He looked at the male and moved to sit on the others bed, waiting for him to get ready to leave as he looked at the others bedside table with a blank face before looking at the other with a soft groan of annoyance, " Come on, brat, You can't have your room-mate starve on the first day, right?" He had a blank tone of voice with a playful sentence which only made it sound weird before he got up, grabbed his keys - now personalized with his dorm key- , his wallet then opened the door, leaning on it with a frown of waiting for the younger to finally pick up his heels, " I do hope you're not worried about going fast either."

  
A bundle of excitement followed Levi outside the dorm building and to the student car park to end up in the motor-bike section to end up at the only bike there, sleek, black and completely stand out-ish in its own personal way. Just like Levi. 

  
Arms were wrapped tightly around the elders torso and long legs clenched against the bike as the one being could no longer hide his smirk. Gripping the handles and kicked off the bit of metal that kept it from falling and sharply turned the right handle to have it roar into gear. He then tapped his helmet against the others to let the other know they were leaving and to lift his legs off the ground and to lean as he leaned before he shot off, only leaving a small dust cloud from the gravel they once were happily footed upon to only now be shooting off down tarmac with the trust in a metal contraption and human reaction.


	5. Chapter 5

After a sharp skid into the car park of their local, ten minutes Levi driving away, super market, Levi had taken off his helmet while pulling the keys from his bike as he heard a satisfying click of his engine turning off and helmet popping off his head to have a few stray bits of hair fluffed up as he waited for Eren to take off his helmet, which was the one with a few scratches on it. They both got off on opposite side which caused Levi to go round the front of the bike, take his helmet from Eren and put them both in the back compartment of his bike, which also gave a nice click as he closed it to let him know it was fully shut. Shoving the keys in his pocket he finally registered the brisk wind that wrapped around him and kissed his pale skin, which had a bad habit of bringing his blood to the front and causing his cheeks to go a little red while Eren just had a nice tint to him as his skin was rather tan so it hid it well anyway. 

As they were walking towards the large building Eren was quietly making a list in his head about what they should get until it was scrambled with worry when Levi said that he was going to be cooking tonight and now he wondered what simple but stylish dish he could whip up. He did want to impress the other, but only because he wanted to get a glimpse of what the other was to him. Each touch got a new memory and if you sleep together, not only do you get a half tattoo, you get all the memories if it is meant to be. Both sides! It was more than likely they knew each other in the past since they were now fated to be roommates, he hoped... He wondered what kind of relationship and life it had been back then. 

Chuckling a little at the thought of Levi maybe being a maid and taking care of Eren had caught Levis attentions and ended up with him asking what was so funny. He responded with, "Not sure. Do you like fish?" As he had now finally figured out something nice he could make that his mother always taught him was simple but comfort food.  
  
Levi, however, had a different idea in mind shuddered at the thought of how disgusting fish were.. and the sea. He shook his head and looked up at the shop as they entered it, grabbing a trolley on the way to end up leaning on it with his arms, who knew what germ covered hands could of been on it,  while pushing it at the same time into the supermarket. He shuddering at the swift cool breeze that greeted them before the liveliness of the super market with people going about, mumbling to their selves, each other or their list in hand with a determined or a worried look on their face. And then came them two, there with out a plan and ready to grab what they wanted. 

With a frown, Eren put a hand on his hip. "Okay...Do you at least like some type of meat? If not, then I'll look for vegetarian options." He sighed as he approached the stir with him. It was apparent Levi was going to be picky about his food. He followed the raven male who pushed the trolley. To him it was always so cold in a supermarket but that didn't bother him as they looked like quite the odd pair to be shopping together compared to everyone who was so organized and then they didn't even know what they wanted. "We'll need butter, tomato sauce, some snacks that we both like, salt and pepper, vegetables, fruit, and probably some lunch meat and bread..." He mumbled out his list as he looked away from Levi for a second, which he quickly regretted as he found the other shuffling away, and he could honestly say he knew that shuffle. That was a shuffle of a child who found the second of food the parents always tried to keep them from and wanted to quickly get there before told otherwise. Once there and back, they would be safe.

However, he was caught in the act with a few packets of chocolate bars, mini muffins, cookies and even mini cakes in his arms as Eren ended up softly bumping the elders hips with the trolley with a smirk on his lips and a brow raised, " So, Mr.Clean is a junk food junkie?" He chuckled softly which only made Levi roll his eyes, slightly embarrassed as he put the junk food in the trolley, not even asking if Eren was okay with it as it was going to be his food as he chose it, got it and was going to pay for it. He did, however, end up having to stay beside the younger, holding onto his shirt to make sure he didn't wander off and go get things like chocolate milk, pancakes or waffles as Eren slowly filled up the trolley with natural foods they could eat normally and of course, a students best friend, coffee.

They spent the rest of the time talking over their likes, dislikes, favourite movies, actors and all of the light hearted things until Levi finally asked something that struck a small nerve within Eren, " So, any weird night things? Like movements?" Eren frowned in confusion, " Basically, do I have to worry about finding out face down on the floor somewhere?" Jeager made a 'o' shape with his mouth as the pieces finally clicked together, " Uhm...Since I was a kid I've had nightmares.  They weren't so bad but they've gotten more frequent... I actually have them once a week now." He muttered. "Ah- But don't worry! I don't scream and It's pretty much just me waking up at weird time, so don't worry . I don't know why you would anyway." His shoulders lifted a little and he looked over at him, chuckling a little. "Glad you don't scrub the place down in your sleep too or I'd always be awake from the fumes instead!" After that, Levi watched Eren run down the isles with the trolley and lift his feet slightly to slide down the isles as their was enough weight in the trolley to hold him.

He groaned softly as he then reached the end of their shopping journey and he leaned on the cashier counter as he waited for the man in front of them to finish before Levi began to put stuff on the counter before leaving that job to Eren and going to the other end to begin bagging the items and putting his sweet things in a different bag, innocently glancing up at Eren who raised a brow at him as he saw what Levi was doing. When everything was scanned Lei took out his card and slid it through the machine, put in his pin and nodded to the cashier who smiled at the two as they left, bags back in the trolley as Levi pushed it out with Eren beside him while rummaging through the bag of junk, already eating a cookie which caused Eren to chuckle in response while he watched the other ate them, careful to not get crumbs over his jumper as he knew how much of a pain it was to get them off before he got to the bike and took the helmets out to put some bags in there before passing the rest to Eren to hold as they got back on the bike, Levi softly bumping the others helmet and going back to their new home with Erens arms tight around Levi as they swerved a little more with the new information about his helmet and thoughts of Levi now changing.


	6. Chapter 6

As they both burst through the door to their dorm room, bags were thrown on the floor before jogging back down to his bike and grabbing the rest of their food to end up locking up Levi's bike and collapsing on the couches, it wasn't easy heaving up bags of food, which no one really remembered what was in them, up a flight of stairs and them ruffling about to try and find keys to let their selves into the room while trying to be quick so their other food bags weren't let defenseless for too long. Not that Levi minded as he had his sweet-tooth lovers were already on the counter hidden behind the rest with a cookie bag already gone from it while Eren had collapsed on the couch.  
  
Eren then gasped and looked at the other as a thought ran across his mind, " Hey, Levi? How about we throw ourselves a small party? Just the two of us." Grey eyes were then on the others form with a raised brow and unamused look on his face, " Eren, really? Why would we-"   
  
" I'll bake a cake."  
  
And just like that, Levi was sitting up, then getting up and off the couch to go and clear up the shopping they bought, putting things in their right cupboards, spaces and shelves but leaving out things needed for a cake as he left out a few things he could stick on top of the cake or even within it, I mean who doesn't like a slice of cake with Oreos in it? Levi certainly did. Breakfast, lunch and dinner, why not. As the different cakes ran through his mind he then thanked whatever human first had the gene of high metabolism to keep him nice and thin with some muscle he had worked for himself, that was the only time he got into healthy eating but he couldn't help but let a sneaky cookie or brownie in which angered his ginger mother role.  
  
Not even an hour later and Levi was dragging the and shoving the younger male to start making the cake as Levi could feel a small twitch in his mouth as his tongue running over the front of his teeth in agitation. Eren told him he was going to make a coffee cake since he had that recipe passed down to him by his mother as it was how his mother and father met, over a slice of coffee cake while she was a waitress at the local cafe and he was working on a school project, Carla had sat down with him and offered him a free slice of cake she made. No one refused Carlas cakes, and Eren was hoping Levi would appreciate the legend that was passed down to him, especially since Levi seemed to be picky eater but ready to shove anything sweet in his mouth.  
  
When the cake was just a sweet batter and ready to be poured into the cake tin but he had a bad habit of forgetting to put on the oven. Setting it to Gas Mark 3, his eye caught a stray hand going for the unbaked cake. His eyes widened and his hand shot out and grabbed the hand which caused both to widen their eyes and look at each other.  
  
As times slowed down for them, feelings intensified, electricity pulsing through them, their hearts pumped harder and warmth flowing through them with the root of the feeling at the skin contact before their visions faded to black.  
  
\----------Eren----------  
  
His feet rapidly went one in front of the other, a loud noise reverberating behind him as he dared not to turn his head to see the destruction he was sure to see sooner or later by numbers or blood on the livings clothes. There were tears were in his eyes and the equipment was wearing him down as he tried to push through the mud of the ground below as it became soggy due to the heavy downpour of rain. His jaw clenched as his left hand came up to his mouth, lips pressed to it as thoughts ran through his mind unable to take them into consideration until one thought popped up brighter than the rest. _Levi_ . There was an unnatural noise compared to the roars and pounding of rain around him and then he saw the blood covered the male with a shine in his eyes as they locked eyes together and Eren could feel a burden being ripped from him as he was practically ripped off the ground and onto the horse of the certain raven haired male. Arms were wrapped around the smaller males body as they shot off into the distance to safety, away from the roars and whipping sounds but a warm and filling feeling never left him.   
  
As they returned by nightfall bodies lay before him and streams ran along his face that he knew were to be tears as the rain stopped hours ago but that didn't stop Erens face from leaking liquid. He looked down to find fingers laced within his own as if they belonged and his chest warmed before he looked at the soft expression of his superior and lover. That's right, Levi was more than the man who saved him from himself.  
  
\---------Levi----------  
  
Hooves hit the ground, sending fresh mud with them. The rain was beginning to come down in heavy drops. Levi's attention was caught somewhere in the clouds, as he gazed up at them endearingly. Though he sometimes hated the rain, he also loved it. It was so calming when it wanted to be, but at this moment it was having a deep lack of sympathy for those caught within it especially as he heard a high pitch screech. His gaze dropped from the drifting clouds to the land ahead in hopes of finding what his heart was yearning for as it seemed to be calling out for a particular male in mind with sea-green eyes and that was the only ocean he needed  
His green cloak whipped with the wind, as it blew in angry waves all around them. Rain slapped him in the face and left cold stains, violently wetting his clothes which shouldn't have been on his mind but it did cross it. He used one of his arms to try and shield his vision from it, and to wipe at his face, though this didn't help much at all. The death trap was up ahead were coming into view and gave him hope that his certain Titan boy would soon be back with him and out of what a child should not be seeing. 

Looking ahead again, he saw the Eren with his mouth pressed against his hand which sent chills through his spine  and made him shoot off to the male in hopes to get to him before he transformed. Once again, a slap of the reins  sent the collected water to fly up against Levis face and soak him to the core even more. His grey eyes widened as he finally caught up with his reckless lover and shot a hand out to grab the others clothes but failed at first, but it seemed to have caught his attention as he was now looking at him through the heavy sheets of rain that just made it harder for the two to be reunited and it caused Levis chest to tighten and his mouth to turn into a snarl, fate was not allowing him to take Eren away. He ripped the younger off the ground and sat him on his horse before forcing the others arms around him, there was no way he was losing him.  
  
His heart sung as he felt the soft hair of Eren against the nape of his neck which sent shivers through his body as his horse sped up also, pushing through the sheets of rain that tried to hault the two on their journey of escaping deaths door that was behind them and calling for them to help those being wrapped in the black cloak of endless sleep.  
Returning a few hours later to see the destruction after math, he slid his hand into the others and laced their fingers together in a reminder they were still living, and had to continue on to live, love and be alive.  
\---------ATOF----------  
Scent came back first, then the rapid sound of each others breathing, then the feeling of a hand against his and the soft electrical feeling still buzzing through their systems was next and finally the sight of Eren staring at the raven and Levi staring right back at Eren. It was the first time Levi fully appreciated the shine in Erens eyes with the brown one having a paint-brush like dash of gold sweeping through it and the green reminding him of sweet memories of running through forests. For Eren he noticed the others facial structure and how firm, strong and beautiful it was, how he was. They slowly took their limb back, Eren nursed it close to him while Levi dragged his eyes away from Eren to stared at his hand and then looked at his wrist to find a line gone with a deep frown. One line down, but at least that meant he didn't have to worry about that. Once you have a connection that with that person it stays and each time you touch you black out for a bit longer until all your memory is back but no more lines gone. Bonus with a curse.

After a few ticks of the clock that bought them both to reality and the new memory fresh in their mind. Levi scowled and looked at the other, he knew about the scenery with Titans and the Survey Corps due to Hanji but he didn't want to curse the other with knowing just yet. Eren was new to it all and was staring at Levi with a thirst for knowledge now filling him. Before he could ask, Levi lifted up one ivory finger, his eyelids raised and revealed his cobalt gray irises, which were narrowed, " Finish the cake, I expect it to be grand." Sliding both of his hands into his back pockets as he turned away from Eren, the male loosely stuck his thumbs out of the sides, pearly whites sinking into his thin bottom lip as he thought about the interaction he just experienced towards his annoying room-mate. Maybe fate was trying to tell him something about how it works.   
  
It all happens for a reason and all will fall in its own place in time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know It has been two weeks since I last updated, sorry! I have final exams coming up soon and I needed to revise in them two weeks. But, school started again and I will get back into the swing soon enough of writing a chapter as much as I can. Soooo, as a sorry I bought in one of my favourite characters. And I am sorry It is not as long as normal, I wanted to get something up for you lot. Love you guys!

The cake was made.

Levi had to admit that it was pretty fantastic. One of the best cake he had ever tasted actually, good enough for him to go back for seconds and glare towards the smirking brown haired boy, who was now thankfully contact free. Levi ate his second helping of cake, and his third and almost fourth until Eren scolded him that he would get fat and ruin himself with that sweet tooth of his. To which Levi scowled and threw a middle finger gesture to the younger and began to wash his plate to signal he was finished - he knew Eren was right and that's what pissed him off most, he didn't want a brat to be telling him what he should and shouldn't be doing, especially with his cake eating. 

A few days passed where nothing of what they saw together was spoken about, as if a game to see who would break first. Who would cave into the desire of knowledge of the past and crave for more or even comfort of knowing what each other saw, felt and knew. But as each day continued on, the more tension was created and soon it was like walking on a thin ice when they talked to each other and the information was just below their feet, waiting to see who would be the first to break through that ice to reach for the information. Who was more wanting.

Eren was the first to break.

More dreams of Levi consumed his nights and his mind wandering away from classes and flung back to the specific raven.

It was a Thursday, right after Levi got back to the dorm with Eren sitting on the couch with his hands together on his lap as he stared at the floor. At nothingness. When he heard the door click shut his eyes widened and his body shot into action, standing up and turning towards the older male who was taking off his shoes and mumbled that he was back. Eren watched him put his bag down on the kitchen island counter, his coat on the coat hangers that Eren was forced to put in on Tuesday and then wash his hands in the sink, which Eren cleaned on the Wednesday. If you're wondering, on the Monday he was made to do a full clean up with Levi of the whole living area. Hoovering, dusting, polishing- the lot. Eren was so exhausted afterwards that he almost missed the next day of school.

" What is it, brat? You want more things to clean?" Levi raised a brow in slight shock to the idea that Eren would optionally want more things to clean, of course he wouldn't but it could still happen one day. One day he will get Eren to get him to tell him to clean things. 

Eren opened his mouth and quickly shut it before shaking his head eagerly, " No! I just... I wanted to talk about what happened.. what we saw- what you saw. What did you see, Levi? How did you feel?" He was then at the kitchen counter, leaning over it slightly as desperation was finally seeping through him and Levi just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, keeping his eyes on the others two colours. He loved looking into those eyes, the eyes that unlocked as many secrets as Levi's did.. 

Eren digested the silence and Levi digested the sight of the others face, but that was short lived as his phone went off with a simple beeping tune to show he got a message. He glanced over it, frowning to himself which caught Erens attention and just before he had time to ask why there was a frown upon his face there was a knock as the door which caused Levi to groan, " Fucking... Connard (Asshole).." He mumbled to himself and harshly slammed his phone down on the counter, causing a small yelp to come from Eren as he was not ready for the sudden sounds before he hopped up to sit on the counter, putting Levis bag on the floor with a thud to claim the small island as his own when a click was heard from the door.

A sudden blur of brown and black went past Eren before he followed it with his eyes to the floor and saw Levi on the floor with a mess of long brown hair on his shoulder with a high pitched squeal coming from the bundle. " Rivvy~! It's been so long! Where is this hot piece of man you keep whining to me about then-" A hand covered her mouth, pushing her off Levi as he stood up and dusted himself down with a deep scowl, narrowed eyes and arms crossed over his chest while watching the mess of brown hair finally get up to show a pair of bright and curious eyes fixated on the raven male until Hanji acknowledged the other brown haired male in the room causing more amazement in their eyes, " My my, you are a cutie! Levi, where have you been hiding him?!"

" Hanji. This is Eren. My subordinate and... well you know... from before." Hanji gave a squeal of delight at the sight of the brown haired male on the counter and wrapped his arms around his torso, pulling him down for a hug, both making sure no connection were to be made as it was a routinely thing for everything who got their lines.    
She pulled from the hug to place her hands on the taller males shoulders, her eyes looking through her sleek glasses to examine the male in front of him before dropping a crazed girl facade to end up looking like a mother smiling at her baby boy all grown up, " Oh, Eren.. You are just as wonderful as I remember you to be." She gave a light sigh and pulled him in for a calmer, much more embracing hug as if the two were old friends finally meeting again. Eren on the other hand was looking at Levi for some kinda of information but only got a shrug of: I cannot be bothered to tell you. And stalked off to begin making tea as he knew they would be there for a while which did irk him but their company was nice and entertaining to have, they always had some magical stories to tell and now he had a new room-mate that Hanji seemed to know it would be interesting to know more.  
  
While Levi was making tea, Hanji forced Eren to sit down on the couch with them, crossing their legs on the couch and staring at the male again, " Well! You got the eye-colours. You once had your eyes taken out - by me~ - and they changed colours but you said it gave you constant headaches and Levi made sure I never touched them again. He loved the colour." Erens cheeks flourished again before glancing behind at the back of Levi, that's why he was making sure he never wore his contacts around him. He gave a warm smile before sitting crossed leg also, facing the other. It reminded Eren of when girls would sit together and gossip about boys. He couldn't help but chuckle as he realised they basically were since Levi was their main topic. " OH! And Levi got so embarrassed when it was his birthday! I made it so you would dress up as a maid for him one year and I swear he was trying to hide his Jr all da-" The rambled were cut off but Levi suddenly sitting between the two with two mugs of tea, passing one to Hanji and one to Eren before grabbing his own from the coffee table and raising a brow to Hanji, " What was that, Shitty-glasses?" To which they giggled behind their mug and the conversation soon dropped into nice banter about their past and how each other met, what they got up to and all things Hanji found out about the Titans.

An hour passed and It ended up with Hanji sitting up right with Levi leaning back against them between their legs and Eren between Levis legs the same way. They sat in silence for a moment, enjoying each others company before a soft growl of Erens stomach ruined the silence, " Seriously Eren?" Levi looked down at the boy who tilted his head up to now look at the raven with his signature toothy smile and shrugged, " Not my fault!"  
  
"You know, you two actually promised each other, on Erens birthday when Levi forced everyone to go and cook so you two could have a romantic dinner, that in the future life you'd take each other to a  restaurant! That was before you kicked my ass out for spying on such a beautiful moment~!" Hanji gave a cooing noise as they ruffled Levis black hair, causing a scowl to be heard as he swatted away the others hand, they had no worry of touching as they were close enough to promise to be their first touch. They knew they weren't soul mates as Hanji was Asexual and Levi wouldn't fit what they needed, not that Levi minded - he was all for that ass and Hanji did not deliver.  
  
In unison, Levi and Eren frowned, looked at Hanji above them and then at each other. Eren was the first the break contact and get up and off the couch with a playful cough, like those in childrens plays do before dropping to his knees and putting his hands on the couch beside Levi who had his arms now crossed, still leaning back against Hanji, who was watching with wide eyes and excitement practically beaming off her being, " Levi, will you allow me to take you on a date to a restaurant...whenever?" Eren wanted Levi to love him again-   
  
He wanted to be able to feel Levi holding him, whispering sweet nothing and just loving him like they were going to die the next day again. It was bad to think it but they loved each other as if it was going to be their last day, Eren wanted that again. How did he know? His so called 'Nightmares' he only called them that since they were. Nightmares since they kept him awake and feeling empty and worried he would never know who that man is who made him feel so complete in his unconscious.   
  
Giving a few beats and clock ticks Levi soon answered and nodded, " A promise is a promise and no Hanji. You cannot come along and be a weirdo." He glanced up to the pouting glassed Hanji before getting up and facing the male on his knees, " But I swear Eren. If It sucks, you're sleeping outside for a week." He then got up and made his way off to the bathroom, leaving Eren and Hanji to squeal and begin discussing preparations for their 'Date'.

He watched the two for a while before going into the kitchen where he began to wash up, mumbling to the bubbles that floated around "...What have I gotten myself into.."


	8. Chapter 8

Eren rubbed the back of his own neck as he looked at Levi. The brunette was sporting a nice tight black shirt so it complimented his soft grey cardigan with his sleeves pushed upwards so it stopped at just below his elbows with his black trousers and with his necklace on but hidden underneath the shirt and much to Levis delight, with no contact but glasses, unfortunately slightly ruffled hair ( but Levi loved it secretly). Levi however, came out with tight jeans, brown ankle boots and blue jacket that hid his own black shirt with his sleeves that stopped half way down his arms. Levi glanced up and down the other with his usual static expression and rolled his eyes slightly, it was just to stop him from staring at the brat any longer than he needed and hoped he wouldn't notice. But he did.  
  
 "Ah...If you want. I'm not forcing you to do anything." Eren swallowed, a tinge of nervousness already settling in of how the night could go and if the other would like it or even enjoy it, "I was gonna slick back my hair, but I figured that might have been going over the top..." He looked off to the side, slightly embarrassed about the ruffled hair, but it was that or slicked. He really didn't want to screw this opportunity up, it wasn't everyday that he got to take Levi, his former Captain, on a date. Or that anyone could! Also, they had made it a promise all those years ago, even more reasons to not screw it up, " Ah- Also.. I wanted to walk to it- It's not far! I just want to enjoy the night with you.." He mumbled causing Levis heart to melt slightly but scowl on the outside in annoyance of the thoughts of the cold but nod. He wasn't one for the cold but the way Eren looked at him with his bright eyes and mumbled just made his heart to warm up.  
  
Eren rocked on his heels and chewed his bottom lip as he waited for the other to say it was alright to go. Levi opened the door and scowled slightly at the sudden breeze that swept past him and ruffled his hair a little from the sudden blast. He patted down his hair before walking out in the bitterly cold night, but with just a look up he noticed why the other wanted to be out and enjoy the night. It was beautiful. It reminded Levi of something out of a movie, like something from his past. Speaking of beautiful, his attention was taken off the star sprinkled sky and to the beautiful of a man beside him whose touch he craved. / **No! Levi stop it!** / He scowled and looked away but couldn't help but mumble, "You look nice." Erens eyes lit up at the comment and a warm smile was given as he returned the comment but hide his face in his own scarf afterwards while Levis attention was to the street lamps beginning to light up and give a spot light each time they walked past them, as if all focus was on their story, however long or short it may be.  
Another brisk breeze swept past the two and bought pinkness to their cheeks but Levi gasped as the cold air slipped under his shirt and curled around him from the inside. The wind playfully pushed Levi off his path with his only salvation being the brunette who seemed to have his feet firmly on the ground. He ended up reaching out and sliding an arms into the others, looping them together, slowly walking beside him and ignoring the soft chuckle that came from the bright eyes brat above him. Moving his grey eyes to look up at the stars again he spent more time marvelling in the beauty as they shone and just as he look at them Eren hummed a small tune which Levi ended up nudging him, " Don't ruin my moment, Vif Yeux."   
  
Knitting his brows together, Eren looked at Levi and decided to not speak anymore and just enjoy the moment of Levi being close and the night sky being their safety blanket during the nightly walk towards the restaurant. He wanted Levi to enjoy it, he wanted to see how the mans eyes would light up at the sight, he wanted to see a pure smile on his lips to be directed at Eren and Eren only, he wanted to hold Levi and know the mans new scent, body, mind. It was his Corporal.. but it was mostly Levi. Levi is who he wanted, Corporal is who he remembers.  
  
Walking up to the restaurant Levi slid his arms back and shuddered off the coldness as it was practically melted away by the blast warmth as they entered the building, to which Levi was thankful for as he glanced up at the other with a raised brow at the basic scenery. A door behind them, of which he they just entered, double doors in front and a stand beside them with a short blond woman with a poor attitude. Eren simply gave a light shrug and tugged the other in after showing off the little tickets to the woman and was given a nod. Levi only ended up frowning more at the lack of words as he was unsure if this was where they wanted to be. Pushing open the double doors, Eren was finally smirking at Levis shocked face. The restaurant was surprisingly large, despite the deceiving small reception. He took a few steps into the intimidating restaurant. The lights were purposely low with fairy lights dotted on the ceiling to recreate the stars. Next, Levis eyes fell on the trees with branches that had lights wrapped around them and tables situated around the trees. The atmosphere was soft but thick, light chatter, chuckles and giggles filled the walls and smiles, warm gestures and hands being held only added to the atmosphere. It was somewhere that Levi guessed you would find somewhere like Paris after a wonderful day of sightseeing with your lover.  
  
His trance subdued when his hand felt a warmth around them, he followed the hand to the bright eyed bright beside him with an equally warm and bright smile before he was softly tugged towards the back of the restaurant. They were taken to a booth in the back where they could look outside the floor-to-ceiling windows and see the grand field outside that was also littered with fairy lights and tables. Plush grass on the floor and a sky that glistened and shone above them through the glass.  
  
It was a black corner booth so they could sit nearly beside each other and wouldn't have to awkwardly sit and watch each other. No, they could look up to the lights and look through the glass to the stars above. A flame on the table flickered and danced, allowing the light to shine off Erens glasses and the cutlery on the table; Levi checked it for any dirt. Erens eyes soon fell on the male beside him who was taking in the scenery again and smiled softly, he spent all his past life being taken care of by the male beside him, he now wanted to let the other how thankful he was and how grateful he was to have this opportunity. He didn't care if they was not mates anymore. He wanted to make this man happy. To take all the bad things and share the burdens this time.  
  
Scarfs and jackets were slid off to be placed on the side of the booth. Grey eyes looked up at the male before rolling his eyes and this time taking the menu. He was indeed shocked and amazed by what Eren could pull off in such short time. He remembered the younger as a flustered and fluttery young man who looked like a bird with far too many feathers ruffled,rushing to be free. And now? A man who has come so far and yet still held the heart of an innocent youngster he remembered. Putting the menu down and at the moment he was staring at the night sky again, a song he knew too well slid into the atmosphere as the sweet sound of Erens chuckles was thrown into the mix before he heard the brunettes voice sing with the first line, " Look at the stars...Look how they shine for you and everything you do~"

Levis eyes were dragged back to the male beside him, causing his eyes to slid up to the others oddly coloured match ones, glaring at them slightly as it all slotted into place; he did pick this song. / **Tch-** / Who knew such a simple thing could cause Levi, once humanities strongest, such a heartache and embarrassment, it seemed it was not only Levi who was feeling such heartache. They stared at each other for a while, Levi caught in the others eyes. One holding him down to earth with the forest green around them and the other sending his heart upwards with the deep blue and dash of gold. For Eren, he was looking at Levi. Just him and everything that held him together, like a mismatch of blocks stapled together and given the handmade label with fancy writing of: Levi. . He wanted to rip apart the blocks and place them carefully back to help him feel whole again and allow Eren to be the keeper of the key to change the blocks. But he adored Levi just the mismatch way he is.  
  
  
\---------ATOF----------

" So, Favourite colour?"  
  
" Blue."  
  
" Really? Just blue? Hmph- Fine. Mine is silver"  
  
"Brat." He knew Eren meant his eyes, what a sap.  
  
" Levi.. What was your childhood like this time?"  
  
This caught him off guard and not ready but he didn't let it show,   
"More forgiving than last time but not as innocent, Brat."  
  
"I see-" A small pause took place as Levi saw the hidden discomfort in Levis eyes and changed the subject quickly, " Favourite cake?"  
  
"...Cheesecake."  
  
As time passed the atmosphere they made with each other was comforting, something made by only two people who shared a past far thicker than anyone else within that restaurant, most may just be there for a slither of hope to find their soul-mates. Others watched with jealousy as they saw the connection between two people was rare and yet the only people that could not see such magic was the two people their selves as they were caught up in their own talks, warmth and electricity that buzzed within them and only caused their hearts to get unconsciously closer and Levis anxiety of it to rise.  
  
Soon enough, the waitress came and invaded the magic of their own bubble, causing it to melt away and remember where they were. She handed the check and gave a warm smile before saying they were closing up soon this only was returned with a nod from Eren who reluctantly slid his body, that they didn't notice was ended up in thigh touches and arms looped again. Eren ended up helping the male slide his jacket back on and smile at he half hearted protest that he could do it himself but accepted the help anyway. And just like that, he night was over and they were walking home in the still night, arm in arm with silence now filling them but allowed them to dive into the comfort of each others presence and Levi even had a small smile on his lips but hoped the other didn't see. But he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, would you prefer this to be in First person or are you all okay with it being Third? Or should I begin to go into First person? Thoughts? Ideas? All are wanted and appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello my beautiful JellyBeans! I am back. Yup, for realisies. And I want to proudly say that I have also began my own Tumblr blog so if you have anything personal to ask or comment then feel free to say so on there and It would be greatly appreciated if anyone looked at it. Little-Gay-Spoon.** _


End file.
